Master's Got A Girlfriend!
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Obi-Wan has fallen in love. Anakin finds out and wants to know who... Or does he? (Clone Wars AU) A somewhat crack ship taken seriously
1. A Memory in a dream

Note: I got this Idea while daydreaming... now I am running with it. It could be said that this is a crack ship, but by all means it could be taken seriously. ^w^

.

.

.

She sits on the edge of the jetty, her feet only just touching the water of the great lake. Her long dark brown hair falls around her shoulders, free from her usual loose bun. She wears a loose golden sun dress over her bathers. Her deep brown eyes are full of childlike wonder, she has never seen so much water before, and it was why I brought her here.

When she first laid eyes on this place, her new home where I helped her settle, she whispered breathlessly how beautiful this place was. But to me, in all my travels, I have never bore witness to anything or anyone more beautiful than her.

I reach out my arms to her from where I stand thigh deep in the clear water of the lake "Swim with me?" I ask her.

She looks at me, her eyes full of fear "I... Obi-Wan- I can't... I-I don't know how to swim" she whispers to me in her soft voice.

I smile at her reassuringly "Let me teach you, my dear." The smile she gives me as she takes my hand fills me with a deep sense of peace. "Nothing will harm you while I am here. You are safe now" I wrap my arms around her, the water lapping around us tickling slightly.

"I know, my love" She whispers, reaching up to lay a soft kiss upon my lips.


	2. Down The Grapevine

Obi-Wan wakes with a pleased moan. He stretches his muscles, sore from a night sleeping in the co-piolets seat of the Twilight.

"Pleasant dream?" the man next to him asks. Obi-Wan hums his affirmative and turns to face Anakin with a pleasant expression.

"I haven't seen you smile that much for a long time" Anakin comments, frowning slightly at first, but quickly braking into a smile.

"Well, wars do to tend to dampen ones spirits somewhat. However… I do feel I have found something worth smiling about" Obi-Wan says pleased. He lets his mind wonder back to the memory he recalled in his sleep.

"Oh?" Anakin looks away from the Twilight's controls to look him over with a critical eye. Intrigue radiates off him through the Force in waves.

Obi-Wan smiles at his former Padawan's curiosity. Not intending to say anymore, he turns to look out the view port of the Twilight. He, however, forgot to account for Anakin's perceptiveness, particularly regarding his old Master.

"So… You've found a someone haven't you? You got a Girlfriend!" Anakin laughs.

Obi-Wan made a few noises of indignation before remarking shortly, "This conversation is over". He stood up and left the cockpit, leaving a smirking Anakin behind. Anakin fully intended to find out who his Master had been dreaming about.

.

* * *

.

After a while Anakin leaves the cockpit of the Twilight and heads down to the small mess. He finds Ahsoka already in there, looking down at her meal with a frown.

"What? Did it bite back or something?" He jokes, hoping to get a smile from her, but to no great success. He sits down next to her quietly. "Hey… What's wrong?"

She gives her meal a final prod before she looks up at her Master. "I'm… Not sure exactly"

Anakin gives her a mildly disbelieving look "You're… not sure…?"

"I mean I'm sure, but… I don't know" She sighs and makes an attempt to clear her mind. "I saw Master Obi-Wan earlier. He… uhhh… wasn't exactly happy…"

"Oh" Anakin remarks neutrally, he thinks he may know where this is going.

"Yeah, he was a _lot_ prissier than usual." Ahsoka continues "And, he had a rather impressive frown going on there, Master. He didn't really seem like he wanted to be around anyone when I saw him."

"That might've been my fault" He admits, embarrassment lightly flushing his cheeks.

"I'm not at all surprised, Master" She reflects dryly. "What happened _this_ time?"

"I may have uncovered that Obi-Wan has a girlfriend"

"WHAT!" She exclaims with wide eyes. She leans in closer to her Master "So…?"

"So?" Anakin repeats back at her with a smug grin.

"Give over Master! Who? When? I want the details" She eagerly cries.

Anakin's grin widens "Well, I don't know who… but–"...


	3. Phishing

Anakin waits for Obi-Wan in the hall leading to his Master's quarters. His Master had been avoiding him for two days, impressive giving the Twilight's small size.

When he sees Obi-Wan walking his way he moves to corner him. Obi-Wan lets Anakin corner him in hopes that, with less resistance, that whatever this is will be over fast.

"So what do you and your girlfriend talk about? Do you talk about me and Ahsoka? Discuss the War? What?" Anakin questioned.

"We discuss many things. We do not speak of the war not only because it is a very unpleasant topic, but of security reasons. She is but a civilian and I wish not to put her life at any unnecessary risk. I have only ever briefly mentioned you, Anakin. In fact, I don't even recall mentioning your name. Just that I have a nosy reckless former Padawan, with his own Padawan."

"You've never mentioned me?" Anakin asks disbelievingly. For some reason he imagined that his old Master would have had a lot to say about him and his 'reckless antics'. He certainly seemed have a lot to joke about with the men of the 501st and 212th attack battalion, much to his chagrin.

"Well to be perfectly fair, Anakin, we've had plenary of other things to discuss and do together" Obi-Wan remarked dryly.

"Oh?" Anakin replies with a cheeky grin.

"Incorrigible!" Obi-Wan exclaims "I thought I would have raised you better then to have a gutter mind, my former Padawan" The Master frowns.

"You may have." Anakin waves of dismissively "Anyway, I bet she knows who we are anyway. I mean, we are all over the holonet"

"No, in fact, she doesn't"

"What?" Anakin exclaims. "How? Our image is everywhere! And EVERYTHING we do is examined in the press"

"She doesn't watch the Holonet. She had never even owned a holoset before I saved her. Therefore she had never heard of me."

"…Really" Anakin looks at his old Master disbelievingly.

"Yes, I find it quite refreshing just to be Obi-Wan to her. She knows that I am a Jedi, but that is hardly what is important to her" A smile comes across his face at the thought "who I am as a person, is what she adores. I feel rather freed by that"

"No, Master, I mean, you _saved_ her?" Anakin asks.

"I did in fact save her, Anakin, yes. I freed her from slavery, on one of my solo missions a few years back." Obi-Wan takes in Anakin's perplexed expression as an opportunity to escape. "Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to retire to my quarters to meditate" With that, Obi-Wan left Anakin in the hallway.


	4. Downtime at the Temple

Anakin readies the Twilight for landing at the temple hanger. He lets the ship do most of the work and leans back with a smile, he was certainly looking forward to this brake.

He turns to Obi-Wan, who is sitting next to him in the co-piolet's chair, and remarks in jest "So, Master, are you going to catch up with your girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan gives Anakin a glare, but does not comment.

"Oh come on!" Anakin playfully elbows his Master "No romantic dinner planned? No special quiet moment of peace to shar-"

"Anakin! That is quite enough." Obi-Wan states firmly. "Anyway, she is not on Coruscant. She is on Alderaan. And I highly doubt that our time off will cover a trip to Alderaan and back again"

.

* * *

.

When the Twilight landed Obi-Wan quickly disembarked, having had enough of his former Padawan's cheek. He passed his fellow Jedi, giving only curt nods in response to their greetings. It was one of the few times he was thankful that the temple was empty as never before, he did not feel much up to talking right now.

Right now, Obi-Wan decided, he wanted a shower and a good rest. Perhaps even a cup of tea. He quickened his pace.

However, when he finally reached his quarters, he found himself in for a surprise.

Obi-Wan was quite shocked, to say the least, when he discovered that his girlfriend was not only on Coruscant, but she had found her way into his personal quarters within the Jedi temple. Not only that, she was laying on his bed and was very, very naked.

Soon, his unpleasant mood was long forgotten.


	5. A Favor

Walking through the Temple with Ahsoka, Anakin came across a smirking Quinlan Vos "Skywalker! How've you been? Just the man I wanted to see" Quinlan moves so he is walking by Anakin's side.

"Hey, Vos… What exactly did you wish to see me for?" Anakin asks cautiously.

Quinlan drapes his arm over Anakin's shoulder "Well, you see I… uhh… borrowed some of your Master's stuff while he was away on your last mission."

Anakin smiles "Obi-Wan won't be impressed to hear that you went into his quarters without his permission."

"Exactly!" Quinlan exclaims. "That is why I need your help." Both Anakin and Ahsoka look at Quinlan disbelievingly. "Look, I returned… something… of his earlier today. But I forgot to give back one last thing. It will look better if you return it, I mean, you're around there all the time, Skywalker. And Obi-Wan gets grumpy when I touch his stuff, might me because of my psychometry"

Anakin groans "Fine, I'll help. But only because I don't want to deal with him later when he finds what you took is missing"

Quinlan's grin grows. "Wonderful." Quinlan reaches into his robe to pull out a rather nice looking glass. "I broke my last brandy glass, so I borrowed his"

Anakin turns to Ahsoka "Why don't you go and see if any of your friends are in"

Ahsoka grins "Thank You, Master" and heads off.

With a sigh Anakin assures Quinlan "Don't worry I'll go return it now" and begins to head off.

"I owe you one, Skywalker!" Quinlan calls to his back.

When Anakin is out of sight, Quinlan allows himself the full-blown mischievous look he had been fighting off the whole time.


	6. Disaster Strikes

Anakin enters Obi-Wan's quarters quietly in case he was asleep. Moving silently into the kitchen, he searches for the cabinet were his Master keeps all his finewear.

When his task is complete and the glass is in a safe position, he makes to leave but an odd noise stops him in his tracks. He listens carefully and hears the sound again. It was coming from his Master's sleeping chambers.

Anakin approaches the door to the chambers quietly. He hears it again. It sounds like a moan.

He thinks. His Master could be hurt. It would not have been the first time Obi-Wan had been injured and refused to see the healers. His Master felt that the medical supplies should be used for only the most pressing matters, due to how short supplies were becoming in the war.

Anakin understands where his Master was coming from in that. But the man had insufferable thing for avoiding the healers and putting any and every injury down as insignificant. Anakin groans quietly to himself, it is decided then, he is going to assist his Master.

Anakin forced the door open jarringly and rushed in, expecting some sort of disaster. Two shocked cries fill the room at his entrance.

His eyes fall to the bed were two forms lay intimately intertwined within the bed sheets. It dawns on him quickly what the noises he heard were not of pain.

...


	7. The Truth

_His eyes fall to the bed were two forms lay intimately intertwined within the bed sheets. It dawns on him quickly what the noises he heard were not of pain.  
..._

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Obi-Wan yells at him, trying to pull the blanket up higher of over himself and his female companion.

Anakin covers his eyes with his Mechano-Hand. "I am deeply s-" He attempts but it only appears to frustrate his Master further. Anakin wonders if he has ever blush harder in his entire life – he doubts it.

"ANAKIN! GET! OUT!" Obi-Wan's voice cracks on the last word. His face is bright red and his eyes are aflame.

Before Obi-Wan could yell again a soft voice brakes through the tension. "Anakin?! Anakin is that really you?" Obi-Wan's bedmate calls with longing and desperation.

Heavy silence falls over the room. Anakin feels as if he could hardly breathe. "Mum?"

"Oh, my son! My Ani!" She cries jumping out of the bed using one of the bed sheets to cover herself. She runs over to embrace her boy, leaving Obi-Wan stunned, gawking in his bed.

Anakin returns her embrace tightly. He beams down at her, happy to see his mother again after so many long years.

His mood changes suddenly with a realisation. He levels his Master with an expression that is a mix of rage, disgust and confused astonishment.

"You were kriFFING MY MOTHER!" He yells.

Obi-Wan winces. "Anakin… I had no idea that she was your mother" He tries looking anywhere but Anakin.

"I feel it would have been pretty karking obvious!" He grounds out, his glare grows darker.

"It appears it wasn't" Obi-Wan remarks, his frustration rising again. "I hadn't even freed her from Tatooine. I met her on Nar Shaddaa while Quinlan and I were tracking Ziro."

Shmi caresses Anakin's face soothingly "Anakin, you cannot blame him for all of this. He had no way of knowing." She lets her hand fall from his face with a sigh "I hadn't wanted to talk too much of my past, and I didn't want to hear of the war. Not when I knew that you, Ani, could have been out there risking your life – or worse. And Obi-Wan had his own reasons for not wanting to talk, including my safely."

Anakin frowned at his feet. "… I just... I always thought that you would have wanted to know how I was going. To see me again. I missed you so much Mum"

"And I missed you too, my son, so much. But I didn't ask after you for fear. I know that the life of a Jedi is dangerous, and I… I didn't what to hear that my little boy was dead." She admits softly.

Anakin softens at her words. "I'm fine, mum" he offers her a smile. He looks to Obi-Wan cautiously "I… Uhh… I'm not sure if I will ever get used to this. You and Master being… this…"

Shmi laughs and gives Anakin a playful swat to the shoulder "Well, you are going to have to get used to it. I feel that I am rather _taken_ by your Master" Obi-Wan chokes a little at her choice of words.

Shmi pulls her son close again "I am so happy that I was fortunate enough to find you again, Ani"

Obi-Wan clears his throat "That reminds me… how did you find your way to my rooms? The temple is not a small place." He frowns lightly in contemplation.

Shmi smiles brightly up at her son, pushing some of his hair away from his face tenderly "A kind Jedi with a yellow stripe over his face let me in here."

Anakin recalls his strange meeting with Quinlan. _'I returned… something… of his earlier today'_. Anakin groans in frustration. "I will have a few words with Quinlan." Anakin groans moving to exit his Master's room.

Obi-Wan laughs at that. "I will remain here. I don't think it would be advisable for me to leave right now anyway." Shmi hopes back into bed with Obi-Wan with a sly grin.

When Anakin hears his mother ask if Obi-Wan is still 'up' for some action he makes a quick exit.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
